


Little Miss Muffet, Big Mister Dad Guy

by lemonquails



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Vomiting, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Lingerie, Living Onahole, OOC, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Spider, Size Difference, Sudden Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonquails/pseuds/lemonquails
Summary: A fill for the Banned Together Bingo Square "Sexual Spider".Muffet dresses up sexy, just for her own satisfaction, in her own home. It's too bad that she's got a meeting with a King who arrived early and has a thing for size differences.This is reaaaaal OOC so don't read too much into it. Also be sure to peep those tags.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Muffet
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Little Miss Muffet, Big Mister Dad Guy

Muffet was, and had always been, clear on one thing with herself. Being that she loved herself- Matter of fact that may be, sometimes she needed a little outside help to prove it to herself, time to time. It wasn't easy to make it as a girlboss in the underground, after all! This kinda closed economy, just a few cities and ~very few~ new customers, her profits had been stagnant for a little while yet. Not that she and her further-arachnoid family didn't have what they needed, but how about what they wanted?

So when she started to feel a bit down and out, she had an easy, albeit a bit silly, method of showering affection on herself. At no cost at all, with her spider threads, she could spin herself something cute to wear. Full outfits took more effort than she wanted, but that was okay. She actually had plenty of time away from her family, so when she was totally alone, she took the opportunity to create lingerie. Just to lounge about in, feeling cute.

Today's number was extra minimalist, not an overall negligee or anything of the kind. More like a lace bikini, though a very short skirt with ruffles attached itself to the bottoms, and she had small bows running along a strip of fabric all up her back. She spun around to admire this particular detail in her mirror, and giggled a bit. Aw, how cute she was, right? A lovely spider lady who deserved the world. And oh, yes, she was going to get it! Eventually. There was no doubt in her mind, she'd get all the money she wanted and more. She could reunite her family first of all. Shower them with gifts. Make enough, shower herself with gifts too. Lingerie like this that was real, made of fabric, that she could hang in her closet and reuse. Spider silk could be strong enough not to fall apart, but not in sheer layers like this. Not without ruining the look for right now!

The look was the most important thing, since she was looking this way for herself. Little did she know, that wasn't quite it. Little did she know that there was somebody who happened to be right outside her door at this moment. There was a small pane in her door of frosted glass- She couldn’t necessarily be ‘seen’ through it, but her shape could be observed. Any details were obscured, but by looking intentionally through the glass, her state of undress could be deduced based on the amount of her purple skin the blurry silhouette displayed.

So who was it, that discerned this through the glass? A visitor who _had_ been invited, but he wasn’t meant to arrive until late that afternoon. Still, he’d been in the area, and considered stopping to ask if he and Muffet might have their meeting a bit sooner in the day after all. This invited visitor arriving much too soon was none other than King Asgore who, on another day, might have turned and left awkwardly. Most days, really, but something compelled him, today, to stick around.

He did quickly grow tired of squinting at the cute young girl dancing about her apartment so underdressed, but there were two choices laid before him in that boredom. He could do the right thing, leave now and come back later when he was supposed to. Or, he could get a better look. He willed himself to turn around, but his hand instead grasped the doorknob, and turned. He heard an awkward, crunchy click as he turned it- Of _course_ it would have been locked, but he was a boss monster, so that lock didn’t actually stand a chance against him. He opened the door and stepped in.

Muffet shouted and recoiled from the direction of the door, throwing four arms over her chest and another two across her crotch. The number of limbs was handy for covering herself. “King Asgore! Oh, dearie, you’re awful early! I thought I was still locked up and everything, gosh, how terribly unprofessional of me! I’ll just go and change into something a bit more… Acceptable-”

She found her sidling path back towards her own bedroom to be blocked by his movement, his body as tall and twice as wide as the entrance she would need to go through. “This outfit is perfectly acceptable to me, Miss Muffet.”

“For a business meeting? No, no. Nonsense!” She lifted one of the arms from her chest that wasn’t doing much for her, and waved it as if this was just an unfortunate nicety. “I’ll only be a moment…”

“Right, a business meeting. My approval to become the Underground’s official bakery, right? That might get a few more customers, but what about… A different sort of business?”

“Me an’ my family are pretty highly specialized, I’m not sure we could really branch out into another field…” Muffet gave him an odd look, and felt an unease building in her chest. What was going on here?

“Not you and your family, no, but just you. I’d pay you _very_ well.” Asgore reached one massive paw towards her and pressed it to the small of her back, bringing her body in close to his own. She could feel now what she hadn’t been able to see before. Stiff royal linens did an awful good job at hiding royal stiffies, but there was no mistaking the rod that had its pressure all the way from stomach to sternum on her.

“King Asgore, are you… Propositioning me? Lil old Muffet?”

“Propositioning?” Asgore asked, then chuckled. “No, no, not a question. I’m telling you. I intend to purchase services with currency. That’s just, well. Business.”

Muffet hardly had time to actually process what was going on. For someone his size, Asgore was also remarkably quick. The hand pressed against her back curled, lifting her up, while the other one swiftly undid his belt and fly. Muffet had the wind knocked out of her, almost as if she had been punched, and looked down in her immediate daze to see what had actually transpired in that confusing second.

She was speared upon her king’s massive cock, watching an unpleasant length of it, though not possibly the entire thing, disappear inside of her. Her stomach bulged with the shape of his tip, and she squeaked pathetically at the uncomfortable feeling. She was being stretched around something the size of her bedpost, not only that, but it was this far inside of her?

“Hey! I never agreed to-”

Asgore cut off her complaints with a deep, rumbling moan as he began to lift her back off his cock. If it had been halfway in before, he moved her half of that, a quarter of his penis before dragging her back down it again. “Wow, Muffet… It’s been so long.”

“Uhhhh… Has it…?” She managed to slur out, her voice made bumpy by the movements. She meant to imply something there- To wonder, why, then? If he was doing this to her now, could it really be so long? If he was willing to just grab and take whatever girl he wanted, why hadn’t he done it before?

“Ever since my wife left me, I’ve just been jerking off alone,” Asgore explained, tightening his grip on her midsection to slide her further down this time than she’d been before. His paw nearly encircled her, such that he was able to rub his thumb over the place in her stomach where his cock bulged out. “But then I saw you, looking so sexy, and I thought to myself… She’d probably like another way to make money. Bet she’d take care of this boner for me.”

“What, you think I’m just some kind of capitalist fuckpig?” Muffet questioned, all eight of her limbs hanging limp. She couldn’t possibly move them, even if that _would_ be of any use against the massive goat man.

“Oooh.. Yes, that’s good. Keep talking that way,” Asgore missed the point entirely, “You’re a natural at this, Muffet. You’re so tight around me…”

“You’re _too_ big for me,” Muffet complained right back, rolling all of her eyes as she did. She kept her gaze away from Asgore, towards the wall. She didn’t particularly want to to look at the guy who’d decided it was his right to pick her up and use her like a fleshlight.

“Yeah! Oh, yeah!” That just got him going more, speeding up as he pulled her back and forth along his massive rod. “You’re just too good, Muffet! I’m gonna… I think I’m going to cum!”

She almost felt relieved that he was going to be such a quickshot, but was quickly overcome with a panic instead. “Outside! Do it outsiiiii...de…”

Before she’d even been able to finish her protest, she was already feeling him shoot into her, warm, viscous liquid pouring into her womb and filling up the only spaces inside of her that his dick wasn’t already filling in, though as he pulled her off, still cumming, the space his dick filled was swiftly replaced with it as well. He just kept going, and Muffet was struck with a sudden understanding of how the prince had been born _so_ soon after the royal wedding. She groaned and pressed two hands against her eyes. She felt like she was going to be sick.

“I’ll pay extra for that,” Asgore said, setting her gently on her back on the nearby table. Another few bursts of semen were delivered in excitement at seeing his cream leak out of the tiny, wrecked arachnid, covering her body as well. He bit his lip. “Same time next week?”

“...Wh...at?” Muffet questioned, then shot up into a sitting position.

“Oh, you can still go again right now?”

“No-” She started, but again, he’d already found a way to interrupt her, slamming himself deep into her throat. There was more room for him here, though he still couldn’t get Muffet’s nose against his abdomen. She felt it reaching into her stomach, and this time she really, definitely _would_ be sick. She was already heaving against his dick, but all that seemed to accomplish was giving him the pleasure of her esophagus restricting around him, if his moans were anything to go by.

Maybe that was a good thing in a way, since it made his second shot just as swift as the first one had been, pumping another veritable gallon right down into her stomach. She grimaced internally- If she was going to get a bit bloated, she’d really rather it be from sweets than from cum. And just as he’d done in her pussy, he withdrew while still cumming, leaving several ropes to land on her tongue. The taste was salty and awful, and set her off to _actually_ heave, though what came out was just the pure white of his cum. She could still feel more in there, too. He’d managed to completely fill her up.

She hacked and coughed for a few minutes, then struggled to clamber along the table towards her kitchen island, where she retrieved a chef’s knife that she whirled around to point at Asgore. “Get out of my fucking house!”

“Hey, now. Pointing a weapon at your king? That might be treason. What’s the problem?”

“What’s the- What do you mean what’s the _problem_!?”

“You can’t be mad at me, I’m going to pay you, remember? Lots of money.”

“I… You’re not coming back. Whatever you wanna pay me is not enough! Find a girl your own size, won’t you!?”

“I’ll see you next week, Muffet.” Asgore turned to leave, fixing his clothes as he walked toward the door. “I’ll send the money tomorrow, for today, and for next time. You wouldn’t want to disobey your king, right?”

Muffet blinked, every eye, in dismay and confusion as she watched the door shut, and not lock, behind him.

All she wanted to do today was feel like she was pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you (somehow) like what I do, you can find me @LemonQuails on twitter.


End file.
